No lo digas
by yola1996acuario
Summary: Amar a alguien era uno de los sentimientos mas abrumadores que cualquiera puede experimentar, pero ¿que haces cuando te niegas a aceptar que realmente amas a ese alguien? ¿Que haces cuando tienes miedo de que tus sentimientos no sean devueltos? ¿Cuando no tienes ni idea de si lo que sientes no es meramente fisico? MarcoxAce.


**Holaaaa! Chicas(os) que leen esto, los que esperan que actualice mis otros fics esperen paciente y hagan una cola si es que me quieren matar lol... ok, al fic. Sera corto, no mucho tal vez 8 cap o menos pero ya de golpe sabran quien es la pareja yaoi... es mas, es la OTP de los Comandates de One Piece..ups ya lo saben , eh?**

 **Sorry si es que encuentran errores ortograficos, mi profesora de comunicaciones se revolcara en su tumba, cuando tenga una lol**

 **Psdt. Marco is sexy as hell!**

 **One Piece no me pertenece... pero me he ordenado una almoada de Zoro asi que algo es algo, señoras(es)!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1:El Okama sabe**

Izo tenia un ritual sagrado que seguía día a día apenas abría los ojos pero ese día decidió cambiar su rutina. En vez de levantarse apenas el sol empezase a salir para aplicarse su maquillaje, realizarse su intrincado peinado o hacerse un facial, se levantó un par de horas lo suficientemente tarde como para que todos ya hubiesen realizado sus quehaceres diarios. El comandante de la Decimo Sexta División de los Piratas de Shirohige se arregló con una pereza poco común en él, este no sabía la razón de su comportamiento, pero ese día presentía que iba a descubrir algo sumamente interesante si es que esperaba. El chisme del año estaba por llegar, lo presentía.

Izo se dio una última mirada al espejo de su habitación antes de salir de esta. El crossdresser camino por el barco saludando a los miembros de su división, así como los de otras divisiones como usualmente lo hacia, pero hubo un momento en el que escucho algo que le llamo la atención y le hizo poner en su rostro la sonrisa del gato Cheshire.

Quienes vieron sonreír al comandante temblaron cual gelatina, y no era para menos ya que la última vez que hizo sonrió de ese modo tres divisiones vistieron vestidos de chiffon.

Izo camino aun mas rápido hasta llegar al comedor y confirmar lo que había escuchado.

 _Lo sabia._

-Mi~ Mi~ esto será interesante~

Los pocos piratas que vieron a Izo escaparon como si hubiesen visto al mismo demonio, nadie los culparía ya que el crossdresser tenía la misma sonrisa que ponía cuando encontraba a quien usar como muñeco de vestir, en momentos como aquellos hasta la mismísima Haruta corría despavorida. Halloween aun era la pesadilla de muchos comandantes y sus divisiones.

Ace ya iba por su decimo noveno plato de panqueques cuando sintió un escalofrió recorrerse la espada segundos antes de que viese a Izo sentado frente suyo.

-Owa, Ixo.– La mirada del crossdresser fue suficiente para que Ace dejase de meterse panqueques a la boca y pasase los que tenia– Hola, Izo.

-¿No te han dicho que hablar con la boca llena es de mala educación?– La voz de Izo sonaba a reproche pero su rostro lucia de lo mas curioso al mirarle, para esa hora del día aquello ya ni le extrañaba al pecoso. Todos en el barco le habían mirado como bicho raro desde que salió de su habitación sin contar que le habían bombardeado pregunta tras pregunta.

Ace se encogió de hombros.

-Makino siempre me reprendía por ello.–Ace ya había contado en mas de una ocasión sobre la peli verde por lo que Izo no tenia ni que preguntar de quien se trataba.

Izo observo tan atentamente a Ace que este se empezó a sentir fastidiado.

-Escúpelo de una vez.- Ace se metió el ultimo panqueque a la boca.

Los ojos de Izo brillaron de la mas pura de las curiosidades.

-Ace, por todo lo que consideras bendito–Izo miro la camisa amarilla como si fuese una rebaja del más fino maquillaje–¿por qué llevas una camisa?

Ace enarco una ceja.

-¿Me quieres andando semi desnudo por el barco?

-Alegras la vista.– Izo lanzo un guiño juguetón a lo que Ace rodo los ojos pero aun así sonrió.

-Sabia que había una razón para que me mirases tanto pero ya tengo a alguien.

Al momento que Ace dijo aquellas palabras, se arrepintió desde lo mas hondo de su ser al ver los ojos de Izo brillar maliciosamente.

10 segundos fue todo lo que le tomo a Izo arrastrar a Ace hasta su habitación. No era necesario decir que nadie se metió en el camino del crossdresser, todos los tripulantes del Moby Dick conocían lo suficiente a Izo como para saber que este había encontrado a su víctima.

Los que habían visto a Ace ser arrastrado por Izo ya le estaban prendiendo una vela y rezando por su salvación. Ace seria recordado por todos.

Izo coloco todos los seguros a su puerta para luego mirar a Ace con los mismos ojos de un gato a punto de comerse a un ratón.

Ace sintió un miedo creciente asentarse en su estomago. ¿Acaso Izo sabia de…? No, no podía ser posible.

Izo señalo la camisa de Ace

-Quítatelo.

Ace se cruzo de brazos sobre el pecho.

-Pervertido, sabia que me mirabas con ojos perversos.

Izo juraba que no golpeaba a Ace solo por el presentimiento que tenia, aquello seria lo mas interesante que hubiese encontrado hasta el momento. Apostaba su maquillaje en ello.

-Deja te estupideces y desnúdate.

Ace alzo una ceja sin descruzar sus brazos.

-¿Estupideces, eh?

Izo entrecerró los ojos y Ace temió por su integridad física.

-Ace, cariño, si no lo haces tú en cualquier momento de tu narcolepsia lo hare yo mismo y daré el plus de un kimono provocativo, muy provocativo.

Ace trago grueso.

Todos los tripulantes del Moby Dick podían dar fe de que Izo nunca, NUNCA, hacia amenazas en vano. Aun recordaba como Vista y Fossa tuvieron que vestir Kimonos rojos con bordados de sakuras por toda una semana ya que sus ropas habían desaparecido ¨misteriosamente¨, nadie volvió a considerar hacerle una broma pesada a Izo, menos aun con sus kimonos. Con los Kimonos de Izo nadie se metía.

-No digas nada. –Ace se desabotono rapidamente y quito la camisa para dejar al descubierto las marcas que delataban lo que estuvo haciendo la noche anterior.

Los ojos de Izo brillaron ante lo que veía. ¿Y como no hacerlo? Todo el torso de Ace estaba cubierto de los más brutales chupetones y mordidas que decían claramente que el pecoso ya tenía a alguien con quien compartía la cama. _Interesante_. Izo dejo que su mirada recorriese cada centímetro del pecho desnudo del moreno percatándose que no solo había moretones sino también marcas de dedos cerca de la cintura.

Ace juraba que moriría de la vergüenza si es que Izo no dejaba de mirar las huellas de su noche.

Izo finalmente aparto la mirada del torso de Ace pero solo para sentarse en uno de los tantos cojines de colores chispeantes de su habitación.

-Ace, cariño~ quiero detalles~

Aquello era oro, oro puro.

Ace suspiro a la vez que se dejaba caer en la cama de Izo. Podía haberle hecho caso a su amante, pero no. Maldición. Podía haber accedido al desayuno en la cama y todo el trato de mama gallina que le habían ofresido, pero tenía que ser jodidamente terco.

Ace miro su torso con una mueca, al menos tenía la satisfacción de haber dejado las mismas marcas aunque lastimosamente esas no duraron lo que hubiese querido que duraran.

-Te los daré si es que puedes maquillar todo.

Izo se levantó con la misma elegancia de una reina sacando, de quien sabe qué lado de sus Kimonos, una paleta de bases y una brocha.

-¿Y que obtendré a cambio por mi trabajo?

-Chisme, Izo, chisme.

El nombrado dio la misma mirada reprobatoria que daba a la vestimenta de Haruka cada año Nuevo.

-No seas vulgar, Ace. Llámalos detalles.

Ace rodo los ojos

-Como digas.

-¿Y bien?

-Maquilla y hablo.

Ace recibió un pellizco en la nariz propio de los que le daba Makino cuando decía cosas demasiado inapropiadas.

-No tientes tu suerte, mocoso. -Izo sonrió satisfecho al ver a Ace sobarse la nariz

Pasaron minutos en los que no se escuchó ni una palabra por parte de ninguno de los dos hombres, pero eso a Izo no le importo ya que sabía que no debía presionar al pecoso o este simplemente se iría.

Ace miro como Izo empezaba a hacer su trabajo mezclando la base en una paleta con la ayuda de una brocha para luego empezar a aplicarle la mezcla en la piel, la sensación de la brocha pasando por su piel le hacía estremecer por momentos, aún estaba demasiado sensible por los sucesos de la noche anterior.

-Veras–Ace estaba más que seguro que si se lo contaba a Izo, su secreto de poco más de medio año podría ser descubierto hacia más personas, siempre supo que aquello no podría ser eterno, pero al menos espero que durase algo más. Ace tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire antes de volver a hablar. – Estoy en una relación de derecho a rose.

-¿Con?–Izo no dejo de cubrir los chupetones del hombro, es más, ni siquiera parpadeo.

-Solo te diré eso.

-Esta bien–Izo había aprendido a reconocer algunos de los cambios de voz de Ace por lo que sabía que no era bueno presionar. –pero quiero mis detalles como por ejemplo–El crossdreser dejo por un segundo la brocha de maquillaje para contornear uno de los cardenales que iba desde el pectoral hasta el hombro.–¿cómo carajos obtuviese este moretón?¿sado?

Ace volteo el rostro y se lo cubrió con una mano para que no se le viera el profundo sonrojo que tenía. Recordaba vívidamente ese chupetón y como se lo habían hecho, ese maldito pervertido se las iba a pagar.

-Es solo un chupetón y él no es así.

Izo sonrió cual gato.

-Así que es un él–Quien quiera que se acostase con Ace, no lo hacía solo por placer. Los chupetones lo aseguraban. -¿necesitas vaselina o algo?

-¡Izo!

El nombrado soltó una carcajada que solo hizo más que intensificarse cuando vio el profundo sonrojo de Ace. Tenía que aceptar que el pecoso se veía adorable.

Pasado un rato Ace se rindió e Izo volvió a su trabajo.

-Venga, Ace, no te sulfures y mejor dime quien es. –Izo podría matar en esos momentos por una cámara. Las expresiones de Ace eran fascinantes. –¿Cuál de todos los hermanos del barco es el que tiene en cuatro?

El Comandante de la segunda Division miro feo al crossdresser pero la ligera curva de sus labios delataba el hecho de que se divertía con todo aquello.

-Eres un desvergonzado.

-Y con orgullo, ahora dime~

-No.

-Lo sabré tarde o temprano.

-Prefiero que sea tarde que temprano.

Izo frunció el ceño. No le gustaba cuando las cosas no iban como él quería que fuesen.

-Si te sigues mostrando con la camisa cerrada será mas temprano que tarde y lo sabes.– Izo dejo de maquillar para mirar al pecoso directamente a los ojos.

Ace frunció ligeramente el ceño. No, no quería que aquello se supiese. Todo acabaría si aquello se sabía y es aunque se negase a reconocer en voz alta, le dolería profundamente.

-Solo algunas preguntas– Ace cedió.

Izo volvió a su labor.

-¿De qué color son sus ojos?

Ace sopeso un segundo en la pregunta y llego a la conclusión de que podía contestarla. ¿No revelaría nada comprometedor, cierto?

-Azules.

Izo asintió mientras mentalmente descartaba al 60% de los piratas barco.

-¿Su cabello?

-Siguiente.

Izo chasqueo la lengua, pero aun así hizo un descarte rápido. Si Ace no quería decir el color de cabello era porque no debía de ser común, el color de cabello más común en el barco era el negro asique que ese quedaba descartado, tendria que elegir entre rubios, pelirrojos y castaños con ojos azules. Ugh, tenía aún mucho que hacer. Necesitaba más información.

-¿Es mas alto que yo?

-Lo es.

Izo sonrió, al menos ahí se iban todos los pelirrojos y castaños. ¿Quién era el rubio alto de ojos azules? El crossdresser sentía que se estaba perdiendo algo bastante obvio, pero lo dejo pasar, pensaría en ello luego.

-¿Es mayor o menor que yo?

-¿Me dirás tu edad?- Ace se quedó mirando a Izo con una sonrisa burlesca y una ceja enarcada.

Izo chasque la lengua.

-Touche- _Tal vez_ -¿Tiene barba?¿bigote?¿algo?

Ace se quedó mirando a Izo quien seguía concentrado en su labor de maquillar los chupetones. ¿Debía contestar? No es que hubiese dado mucha información, pero aun así no debía arriesgarse demasiado y no era que Izo se fuese a estar investigando todos sus pasos. ¿Cierto?

Ace soltó un suspiro. Estaba sobre pensando todo.

-Algo de bello facial, casi nada.

Izo dejo pasar algo de tiempo sopesando todo lo que Ace había dicho hasta ese momento. Ya había cubierto más de los ¾ de los moretones, los más visible ya ni se notaban, las huellas de las manos ya las había cubierto dejando al descubierto los abdominales marcados del pecoso. Izo frunció el ceño. Aquellos no eran abdominales trabajados a base de un gran entrenamiento fisico, ni siquiera parecían los típicos abdominales que se conseguían en la adolescencia, aquellos eran los abdominales de alguien que había luchado por sobrevivir cada día marcando su cuerpo sin tan siquiera notarlo. Si bien Ace había contado una y otra vez sobre su hogar en el East Blue y las casi imposibles aventuras de su niñez hasta ese momento recién empezaba a ver el sufrimiento implícito que sus musculos delataban.

Izo levanto la mirada para preguntar a Ace sobre su infancia, pero este se había dormido.

-Aun no se cómo no has ahogado con tu desayuno. –El crossdresser no pudo evitar que en su rostro se dibujase una sonrisa cariñosa. Siguió maquillando el resto de los chupetones hasta terminar y esperar a que Ace despertase.

Ace se estiro cual gato, se había vuelto a dormir sentado lo cual no era una posición muy cómoda que digamos.

-¿Izo?

El pecoso miro a su alrededor, pero no vio a Izo por ningún lado. Las luces de la habitación estaban prendidas por lo que debía de haber dormido más de lo esperado. Decidido, iba a matar a ese rubio pervertido por no dejarle dormir en toda la noche.

La puerta del baño personal de la habitación se abrió dejando ver al comandante de la decimo sexta división en una bata larga, sin maquillaje y con una toalla en la cabeza.

-Dime, Ace. Tu amante ¿Tiene un físico tan bueno como el tuyo? O ¿es que tienes mal gusto?

El pecoso rodo los ojos.

-Izo, ya no diré más de su físico.– Al parecer Izo no iba dejar ir el tema por mas de quien sabe cuántas horas hubiesen pasado.

Izo abrió su closet para empezar a escoger su kimono de noche.

-No te pongas celoso. –Ace soltó un bufido indignado. –Mejor dime cómo es que todo empezó.

Ace lo recordaba todo claramente, cada momento, cada detalle, cada caricia, cada beso, todo. Absolutamente todo como si recién hubiese sucedido, pero ni drogado se lo iba a contar a Izo, al menos no a detalle.

-Fue en el cumpleaños de Thach. Estábamos bebidos.

Izo suspiro exasperado, había esperado por horas para seguir tachando nombres y Ace no se lo dejaba totalmente claro.

-Detalles, Ace, detalles.

-Bebida. Baile. Mas bebida. Me acompaño a mi cuarto y jodimos. ¿Feliz? –Ace había levantado su mano y bajado dedo a dedo mientras hablaba.

La iluminación llego a Izo.

-Extasiado.

Ace se estremeció cuando Izo dejo de elegir sus kimonos solo para mirarle con una expresión extremadamente feliz, una que no podía llegar a augurar nada bueno.

-Siento te acabo de contar algo que no debía.

Izo asintió feliz.

-No tienes ni idea de cuánto, cariño.

En menos de in segundo el comandante de la segunda división había sido sacado sin ninguna delicadeza de la habitación de Izo por este mismo.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


End file.
